Professor Cale
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: SLASH! Alec's professor punishes him for not paying attention in class.


_Disclaimer: _I don't own Alec or Logan. I'm just borrowing.

**WARNING: CONTAINS NON-CON. Flames will be mocked.**

_Author's note: this has been edited for content. For full version visit my livejournal (link is in my profile). Also, this is an AU to the DA 'verse._

Professor Cale

Alec was bored. Sitting in the back of class doodling on his notepad was only so interesting and could hardly be relied on to get him through an entire boring English Literature lecture on William Shakespeare.

Eventually a loud bell rang, signalling both the end of the lesson and the end of the school day. Alec sighed with relief and shoved his books into his backpack.

His friends were saying something to him, but Alec was too bored to care what they were saying, so he just nodded and smiled, following them towards the exit.

"Alec," the professor's voice said from his desk as Alec was steps away from freedom. "Can I see you for a moment?" he asked.

Alec sighed silently and turned to face the professor. "Is something wrong Professor Cale?" he asked innocently.

Logan Cale, Alec's young and handsome Professor, indicated to the desks at the front of the class; on top of which Alec sat. "Is there something about my lessons that you find dull, Alec?" Logan asked, folding his arms across his chest and perching on the edge of his own desk.

"Of course not, Professor," Alec lied.

"Well, then," Logan said, getting up and pulling Alec's notepad out of his backpack, "how do you explain the lack of notes and the over abundance of drawings in here?" he asked, setting the notepad down in front of Alec. Alec remained silent, just staring at the book in front of him. "I repeat," Logan said, "is there something about my lectures you find boring?"

"No, Professor Cale," Alec replied, lying again.

"Maybe I should find a way to make things more interesting for you," Logan suggested, walking around the desk and standing close to Alec.

Alec swallowed nervously, unnerved by the sudden closeness of his teacher, as he got to his feet. "Professor?" he asked, turning to face Logan.

Logan ran his hand up the side of Alec's neck, brushing his hair away from his face as he leant close to whisper in his student's ear. "Would you prefer it if things were more interesting in my lessons, Alec?" Logan murmured.

Alec shivered at the feeling of Logan's breath on his skin. He remained silent as Logan's fingers ran through his hair. His hazel eyes widened when Logan's hand slipped around the back of his neck, bringing their lips together.

Alec tried to resist Logan's kisses but when the Professor's tongue darted out and pryed Alec's lips apart there wasn't much Alec could do other than return the kisses.

Logan reached behind Alec and pushed the notebook and Alec's bag on the floor. "I think you would find this more interesting than Shakespeare," Logan said, spinning Alec around and pinning him against the desk.

Alec whimpered as Logan unfastened his belt and trousers, allowing the standard school grey trousers to fall to the floor around Alec's ankles. Alec shivered as Logan's hand caressed his boxer clad ass before they were pushed down to join Alec's trousers.

"So beautiful," Logan whispered, running his hand over the flawless skin of Alec's ass.

x - edited for content. for full version visit lj.

"Such a good boy," Logan repeated, running his tongue up Alec's spine.

Logan carefully turned Alec over, pinning him to the desk and kissing him passionately. Alec was too tired and in too much pain to care so he allowed Logan to dominate his mouth with his tongue.

"You'd better clean this mess up before the cleaner gets here," Logan whispered in Alec's ear.

Logan realeased Alec, standing upright as he tucked himself back into his underwear and fastened his trousers. "I'll see you in class on Monday," Logan said, walking over to his desk and grabbing his briefcase. "Oh and Alec," he added as an afterthought as he reached the door, "I trust this can remain our little secret," he winked before leaving Alec alone in the room.

The End


End file.
